Too Tired
by SVUObsession12
Summary: She was too tired to notice something was wrong
1. Chapter 1

** Too Tired**

**Well as you all might think this is my first story you're wrong I just deleted all of the other ones because I reread them after a few weeks and realized they sucked. Hope this one's a little better. **

**Disclaimer: ugh being original****s**** just too hard right now THEY'RE NOT MINE OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE TORTURE!**

There's this funny thing about people. They either think they know everything about one another or they think everyone knows everything about them; both are wrong. Greg House had been thinking through this rather easy theory when Lisa Cuddy walked through the door.

He smiled despite himself. He knew what people thought of both of them: House never gets anything wrong. Lisa the dean of medicine simply has no secrets. He had occasionally begun to think that as true, but he knew that was a lie.

House knew that he got things wrong, a very little amount of time but he did, and no one but the few 'friends' Lisa had knew that she wanted a baby, so very very much. Of course he would never acknowledge he knew this fact to anyone other than himself, never Wilson, never his team, and never her. Because that was just not who House was. House was supposed to be the self-centered jerk who threw sarcastic remarks out of his mouth to ward of personal questions, he was the one who worked on Stacy admitting her feelings for him because he knew he was right, he was the one to check out Cuddy's 'Fun bag's' because he liked to make her mad, and the one who stole Wilson's pen to make out a vicodin prescription. House wasn't supposed to have feelings.

"House, are you trying to get fired?" This was the part where he smirked, she knew.

"Oh you would never fire me you love me too much! Besides I'm working on my paperwork." He pointed to the trash can that was overloading with paper balls.

She sighed heavily pointing out that she wasn't in the mood, but House still needed to be House.

"The girls are looking marvelous today" He gasped. "Cuddy, was that the baby kicking?"

They had had this discussion before; she was waiting for some new material to arise and when it didn't she knew he was beat. Beat from the case that he almost lost, beat from the constant pain in his leg, and beat from everyone trying to understand him and having to block each and every one of those attempts with another sarcastic remark and another fight. She handed him the file silently wishing he would just do his god damn job and go home and pop some vicodin because she too was tired.

"Aw mom you're so sweet. Letting me have one more shot before stomping your super tank ass out of here" He waved the folder in her face and then dumped the paper out onto his desk before crinkling up those pieces and landing them perfectly in the garbage by her side.

That feeble attempt at a joke fell flat on its face despite the skill and she felt concerned she really did but today wasn't her day either. She failed at getting anymore donors although she had interviewed a total of fifteen all seemed to find her less than charming today. The overload of paperwork due to House breaking yet another medical machine was catching up to her, and clinic was just as hectic without House there to diagnose them in two point five seconds.

So she did what she always did when she was tired, "Get your ass on that paperwork before your happy pills disappear until you do it." She said angrily leaning in much too close to be comfortable with either of them. Of course there was no sarcastic remark from House because this day just wouldn't be getting any better.

"Oh… uh I'll come back later." Wilson. Damn him, she knew exactly what he thought, her back to him and House leaning in even closer – she had wondered why he had done that – obviously looked different from what it was; so glaring maliciously to House who was grinning ear to ear stomped rather violently out of the office.

She had seen Wilson walking back into the office and knew what House would be telling him at this moment, and she didn't care. She walked swiftly to her office noting that her secretary looked rather annoyed and she guessed House had visited earlier. Brenda looked at her with concern before going back to paperwork. She must look like hell to be looked at in such a way but she continued on not pausing at the mirror to adjust her hair or clothes she just got her bag and coat and practically floated out of there.

Her guilt for not asking House for help crossed her face then but disappeared as she figured out what he planned all along. _'__H__e may be tired but he is making damn sure I'm tired just along with him'_ she knew she would be expecting a late night visit and she knew he knew she would be awake.

**Last part was confusing take a few minutes to process that. R&R remember this will be continued and I only reread it once without editing so get over it if it sucks.**** I have a weird idea to have a quote each chapter so here it is. **

**» The United States is a nation of laws: badly written and randomly enforced.****- Frank Zappa**

**I thought it was too much like House not to put up.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Too Tired**

**Back again my posts are so close together this time but I just felt the need to justify the title and summery with an actual reason I put them.**

**R&R as usual comments are appreciated **

**House hasn't changed and ****neither have I. House doesn't belong to me YET**

He had been on his way to see her, planning on tapping loudly at her door until she gave in and let the bastard in but he never made it. The next time they would see each other would be in the emergency room.

He got slowly on his motorcycle his leg more painful than the last few days but he managed to get on one way or another. He strapped his helmet on slightly loose at the bottom and then thought better of it and tightened it. He hooked his flamed cane to the side of the motorcycle and took off without looking to his left. That was when everything went black and Greg House fell deep into unconciousnous.

"He's not responding!" A nurse screamed the minute she ran through the door with Wilson at her tail.

She grabbed the peddles herself and zapped him three times before getting a heart rate. She sucked in the air she lacked from holding her breath too long and touched his stubbly cheek before leaving to wait for the surgeons to do their job. This wasn't supposed to happen, he, Greg House was not the kind of person to just die out and never be remembered and that was the thought that kept the sobs at bay until a better distraction came along. She heard the clacking of her heels as she walked briskly over to the elevator and found it oddly comforting as she went to tap the up botton repeatedly and it never seemed to go slower. When it did open she was already half way up the second set of stairs.

She stood through the glass waiting and watching them perform the surgery. He almost died on her twice but he was stubborn and probably wanted to prove he could defy the rules even when he wasn't conscious. She half sobbed but he would've scoffed at her and asked her when the devil decided to grow a heart, so she didn't cry. This was no soap opera to her, and she didn't see all the good times they shared as the surgeons did their life's work. No, she just stood their watching numbly as they sewed him up and wheeled him out. When she finally stepped out of the glass room and stepped on the elevator already two hours had passed just standing and watching the empty surgery room. She never fully understood the reason why House stared at a plain white board and never wrote anything down until then. It helped process the series of disturbing events that happened up until that point and when she left that room she felt utter confidence that she could face just about anything .

When she walked into his room her breath caught when she found that she must have taken longer than she had thought because House's bright baby blue eyes connected with her sad ones. His skin was sallow and seemed unhealthy looking but he came out with his usual response.

"Trying to give me a heart attack along with that crash, because you're chest is definetly doing the job."His snide and sarcastic voice made her smile at the familararity of the scene, taking out the hospital bed with him in it of course.

"Well if someone else doesn't manage to kill your sorry ass I guess I'll always be there to add a helping hand." She was too tired to disagree, too upset still, and too damn worried she wouldn't get to joke around with him again to say anything negative to his face.

He nodded in an almost serious way before going back to joking, "And what would the baby do without me?" his voice hinted worry but his eyes told a much different story and she raised her eyebrows before breathing out a silent laugh. This was House and no matter how many times in a day she wished he would just grow up his reckless humor always managed to lighten the situation whatever it was. Yeah, you could say Lisa Cuddy was way too tired for serious House right now.

**Screw the quote the stupid elections ****cancled**** out SVU for tonight so I'm aggravated with everyone. So get some reviews in to make me feel better please! Hope you enjoyed no matter how badly written it may or may not have been!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Too Tired**

**A/N ****grrr**** I'm sick and those stupid teachers will not take that as an excuse and keep laying on that homework!!! Hope you like it since it took me awhile to update. Oh yeah and I got a question earlier about Cuddy being pregnant what do you think? Send reviews in and tell me whether or not you want **

**Cuddy to already be pregnant**

**Cuddy to get pregnant in later chapters **

**You don't want Cuddy to get pregnant**

**Disclaimer One day the world will revolve around a scruffy medical doctor with a cane but since that's not now you know I don't own him YET.**

They threw insults at each other until he got tired and with one last comment fell fast asleep. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Mentally because he was having these thoughts about_ her_and that was just not normal, physically because not only was he just in a car crash but his leg felt as if it were burning off. Right now he was in the mental position where he would do anything to just roll over and die and never feel pain again, but he didn't listen to that part of his brain anymore because he's felt that for years and it wouldn't be getting any better.

She had fallen asleep her hand somehow found his in the midst of this and when she woke up she wasn't surprised. She had dreamt about him, again, and she had a feeling those dreams weren't going to go away. He looked better, after all it was just a car accident and only a few stitches and broken ribs gave any real proof he was even in one, so she knew that if anyone walked in here or he woke up someone would end up questioning her and she wasn't exactly in the mood. With that last thought ricocheting through her head she stood and silently left the room.

It was about three in the morning and too early for anyone to be in clinic never mind it being open so she had made her way to her office and found that now at five o'clock only one half of a pile of paperwork was actually finished. Giving up was something Cuddy couldn't and wouldn't do but the clinic was about to open and she needed to be there to check that everyone was where they should be. She was sure there were bags under her eyes, evidence that she hadn't gone home, but it wasn't a beauty pageant it was a hospital so she wasn't very concerned. Walking into clinic she stopped short seeing a certain doctor limping in a hospital gown toward the pharmacy.

She had looked angry and worried at the same time, probably because he was signing Wilson's name while wincing in the process. He wondered if the pharmacist even knew he wasn't Wilson anymore, probably not. He popped two of the fifty pills he had received and walked in the direction away from the evil witch. He wasn't walking fast; even his vicodin couldn't do that for him, so naturally she had caught up in a matter of seconds.

"Are you trying to rip your stitches out, or just ruin the reputation of the hospital?"

He grinned ear to ear, fake she knew but still. Cuddy let out a breath of air she knew he noticed hadn't escaped in awhile and she put on her best angry look and tapped her foot hoping he would buy it. Of course, Greg House is the next Einstein and had caught her before she knew she was faking.

"The Ice Queen can't be worried, can she?" His voice was about an octave higher and anyone in the vicinity turned to look at him wondering if he was high off of helium or just joking.

She glared harshly at him for a few minutes before giving up her fake anger and telling him to get back into bed before he ripped out his stitches adding on a little part about her ripping them out for him if he didn't because they wouldn't be them without some sort of threat. He grinned again apparently amused at her worry, "Why Cuddy I never thought you felt the same, I LOVE YOU TOO." And this time everyone stopped and stared. Well at least her question was answered because he was definetly trying to ruin her hospitals reputation.

She huffed and thought of a way to actually get him to go back to his room, when she thought of none she resorted to force and grabbed his arm pulling him down the hall.

"No need to be forceful Cuddles, unless that's the way you like it?" His tone suggested he was turned on "Cuddles I never would have guessed…" As his rant went on she was planning several ways to drug him and get him to shut up so she could go home and take a shower. He was summing up his little rant when she spotted Cameron who looked up when hearing his voice loud and clear over the other people in the hall. Cuddy turned around mouthing that she wanted an injection of a sedative, any sort of sedative stat. The young doctor turned grabbing a needle and hurried behind House. Of course her luck never was _that_ good and he turned on the spot grabbing the offending object out of Alyson's hand and then continued to walk on making sure he took the long root, probably intending to make his rant longer as her punishment.

Damn it and she had been looking forward to that shower too.

**I think I managed to get a little more in touch with his humor farther into this chapter so I hope you thought so too.**

**Quote:**

**Dr. Wilson: (over a microphone) House, this is God.****House: Look, I'm a little busy right now. Not supposed to talk during these things. Got time on Thursday?****Dr. Wilson: Let me check. Oh, I got a plague! How about Friday?****House: I'll have to check with Cameron.****Dr. Wilson: Oh, that…she always wants to know why bad things happen. ****Like I'm going to come up with a new answer this time.****Dr. Cuddy: House!****House: Quick, God! Smite the evil witch! **


End file.
